


Commander S. Mindfang Logs

by ArachnidStoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fickin, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Mindfang - Freeform, Others - Freeform, bloodswap, shrug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidStoryteller/pseuds/ArachnidStoryteller
Summary: The long and forgotten commander logs of the infamous violet blooded commander of the SSR. SPINNEROSA. Your name is _____ and you have discovered a crashed ship upon your planet EARTH. There's nothing left to it but these logs? Do you listen to them? Of course you do, why else are you here?(Warning this is FicKin stuff so, keep moving.)





	1. Commander's Log 0-001

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, this isn't even official writings.

_**Username:Serk8102** _  
_**Password:********** _  
_**Access Granted;** _

_Beginning Transmission....._  
_Transmission successful_

 _**LOCATION: Alternia, Odessia Space Station** _  
_**TIME: 19:23 PM** _  
_**DATE: 2nd Bilunar equinox of the Dark Season** _

**_Beginning Oral Log,_ **

  
A voice is greeted through the microphone of the terminal where the logs are kept, the voice was somewhat soft and soothing to the ears, nothing what a commander should be sounding like.

  
_"Hello my name is...... No no..... That doesn't sound right. They don't exactly give you a manual for this huh?...... Oh, it's still going. Whoops."_

The log cuts out for a moment, before starting back up upon the gentle voice of the slightly nervous commander. Of course now, it sounds much more cold and stern then the previous small voice that talked through the microphone.

_"My name is Aranea Serket, and I am the newfound commander of the S.S.R SPINNEROSA. Today, I was assigned as commander after reaching top of my ranks in the Acadamey. I can only hope I can live up to the legacy of those above me. They said the Condescension herself took an interest in me, which supposedly leads to big responsibilities. Don't know why she choose me of all people but....Oh I'm starting to ramble again."_

The voice cuts out again, the transmission begins to static before starting up to her voice and a rowdy bunch behind her. A hint of laughter escaping from the "Commander". A male voice cut in.

_"How does it feel to be the new commander of the Spinnerosa? And at such a young sweep too!"_

Commander Serket's voice responded with a soft chuckle.

_"It's, nerve wracking to be honest.... I- Oh! The log is still on! Hold on I-...."_

_**End Transmission.** _


	2. COMMANDER'S LOG 0-040

_**Username:Serk8102** _  
_**Password:********** _  
_**Access Granted;** _

**_ Zion-Foutas Final Revolt. _ **

  
_**Location: Planet Ziou X-332, Shiatra City (capital)** _  
_**Time: 20:34 PM, 14th bilunar perigree of the 2nd dim season's equinox.** _  
_**Casualties: 211 Alternians, 4,123,987 Foutasians** _  
_**The Royal Alternian Empire vs The Zion Rebellion.** _

 

**Beginning Oral Log;**

 

A much older and sultry voice greeted the microphone, the tone remained the same from the earlier transmission, this was the very same Commander that had once greeted you with a gentlness, but this one sounded tired. Retelling a war she had once fought in, at such a young age.

  
_"Ah Zion, what a wonderful place. A planet full of cities and jungles, the only source of water was from underground aquifers. The people where a.... colorful bunch, with their uniculturistic ideals. Their government was a democratic dictatorship. Their most notable output was the bio electricity given off by the tree life, the "Shock Trees" as some natives had called them. Cute."_  
  
A distant sound of clacking could be heard through the microphone, hard nails a tip tapping against the metallic table that stationed the Commander's Log for when she's on the ship, the sound echoed through the metal room.

_"We had already been looking into and subtly attacking the Zion-Foutas, our spies had gathered information, the Crocker Corporation had made a foundation and controlled their market. We tried our new experimental mind controlling "sweets" but they seemed ineffective in the short term. In the long term, they where addicting and plenty came back for more, leaving a beautiful profit for the royal army._

_Several days before the initial attack one of our assassins has gone through and killed any liabilities among the Foutasians that had previously been bribed into keeping quiet, the assassin had gone rouge though and went straight for the leader. The leader Shetra'ka Mentropila died in his sleep._

_On the day of the invasion I was given six elite ships. 36 smaller attack ships. And of course my own Commander Battle Ship. The main goal was to split the 14 smaller attack ships and have them enter in squads of 6 accompanied by an elite ship over the major populations. Initial goal, assert dominance over the species, destroy any and all resistance. Backup was always on hand. But never would have i guessed they had a secret defense matrix._

_When we had thought we cleared out any resistance, we landed to scout the area. The resistance had used classic guerrilla tactics to ambush us in the abandoned streets. My entire scouting squad was terminated, and I was left standing to fend off the last resistance._

_What seemed like hours of fighting has passed, I remained in a pool of shared blood between the Alternians and the Foutasians. My gun in hand, and rapier in the other. I had taken down an equivalent of 40 members of the final resistance when the leader had approached, the son of the previous dictator. No weapon drawn except for a gun, we stared at me before asking a simple favor. A duel between two marksmen. I accepted._

_We moved our way to the center of the battle ground and turned our backs towards each other. Then we walked._  
_1......_

_2....._

_3....._

_4...._

_5....._

_6...._

_7...._

_8....._

_9....._

_10....._

  
_**Fire**."_

A sound of a gunshot echoed through the abandoned ship, as if that exact happening was happening again in the ship, of course. It wasn't, it was all in your head.

  
_"His bullet had pierced my fin, causing it to rip from the projectile, but mine hit him straight in his forehead, instantly dropping dead._

_From that day forth, I was known as the **Commander**. **The Sharpshooter**. And of course my official name, **Commander Spinneret Mindfang**."_

**_Ending Transmisson._ **

****

The voice dropped when the symbol for a log entry ending, all that filled the spaceship that you had discovered was the silent echo of her name ringing off the metal of the Bridge, Commander S. Mindfang.


End file.
